Victoria en Ostagar
by Vanagandr
Summary: Kallian, una joven cazadora elfa se ve arrastrada a servir dentro de la orden de los guardias grises después de una batalla contra una horda de engendros que amenazaban el bosque de Brecilia. Deberá luchar en Ostagar para parar la Ruina que se avecina, pero no estará sola en su cometido...
1. Prólogo: La primera de las batallas

**Prólogo: La primera de las batallas**

_K_allian mantenía tenso su arco viendo desfilar la tropa de engendros tenebrosos bajo sus pies, a su lado otros nueve elfos estaban preparados para disparar en cuanto recibiesen la señal. A cada lado de la horda enemiga se encontraban otros quince elfos ocultos entre la espesura del Bosque de Brecilia, solo eran cuarenta cazadores elfos contra los cerca de cien enemigos que se habrían paso entre los árboles, corrompiendo el bosque y crispando los nervios de los elfos, el combate podría convertirse en una masacre si no actuaban rápido. El corazón de la pelirroja latía rápido, esos engendros no eran como los animales a los que estaba acostumbrada a cazar, aún no sabía cuan resistentes serían los enemigos o cuantas flechas harían falta para que no volviesen a levantarse del suelo.

- No te preocupes, saldremos victoriosos. - Le animó Tamlen, su compañero, al ver que la chica destensaba su arco inconscientemente mientras pensaba en la batalla.

Kallian le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza tensando el arco de nuevo y mirando fijamente a sus objetivos.

La señal brilló en una lado del bosque, contaron hasta tres y destensaron sus arcos, siete de esos demonios cayeron al instante fulminados por las flechas de los cazadores, la alarma estalló entre las tropas y los treinta arqueros restantes aparecieron entre la espesura descargando sus proyectiles. Los engendros se vieron atrapados, las flechas aparecían a ambos lados del camino y desde las copas de los árboles, tardaron unos minutos en visualizar al enemigo, tiempo que les costó la vida a un tercio de la horda.

Los enemigos rompieron filas, provocando el desorden y el caos, era el momento que esperaban, Kallian desenfundó sus espadas gemelas y saltó del árbol rebanando la cabeza de uno de los demonios al caer. Sus compañeros le siguieron y los treinta elfos apostados a los lados entraron a la carga por los flancos del enemigo.

Mandoble a mandoble Kallian se abría paso entre los enemigos, sus gráciles movimientos guiaban sus espadas que segaban las vidas de sus oponentes.

- Serán demonios pero mueren como cualquier otra criatura! - Le gritó Tamlen, un par de metros por delante mientras arrancaba su hoja larga del cuerpo de uno de los engendros.

Obtuvo un sonrisa de la animada Kallian que había conseguido abatir un importante número de enemigos sin recibir mas de dos o tres heridas superficiales; Tamlen y Kallian se habían adelantado al grueso del grupo elfico y habían conseguido abrir una brecha entre el grupo de los desperdigados engendros, parecía que la batalla ya estaba ganada pero entre los cuerpos de los pequeños genlocks apareció el que parecía liderar la tropa, un temible hurlock alpha que vestía una armadura dorada y portaba un hacha de doble filo marcada con runas negras en toda su longitud.

El cuello de otro engendro cedió ante las espadas de Kallian cuando consiguió ver al líder enemigo, miró hacia atrás, sus compañeros seguían envueltos en la lucha contra los engendros, que habían reducido su número ya a menos de cuarenta soldados, debían volver atrás, si el hurlock se lanzaba hacía ellos correrían un gran riesgo.

- Tamlen, debemos volver con... - Demasiado tarde, el grito de Kallian, aunque llegó a oídos de Tamlen este ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el terrible enemigo convencido de su victoria.

Los aceros de ambos enemigos chocaron de frente causando que la espada de Tamlen vibrase con fuerza, el engendro rió con una voz gutural y profunda lanzando un golpe vertical con su arma, Tamlen lo esquivó aprovechándose de la lentitud de su enemigo y se lanzó hacia sus piernas con la idea de desgastar al enemigo antes de hacerlo caer pero, el demonio, más rápido de reflejos que él, consiguió repelerlo y con un fuerte golpe lo lanzó varios metros hacia delante, quedando prácticamente indefenso en el suelo. El hurlock se acercó para rematar al enemigo mientras Kallian corría a acabar con tres engendros que Tamlen había dejado atrás en su afán por acabar con el líder para poder lanzarse a salvar a su amigo sin esperar a los demás cazadores que ya se encontraban a pocos metros de ella. El hacha descendió hasta el cuerpo de Tamlen que resistió el golpe con su espada y fue capaz de cortar al hurlock por la cintura, la criatura, envuelta en dolor empezó a lanzar un frenesí de golpes contra el chico.

El último de los engendros que se interpuso en el camino de Kallian cayó muerto al suelo, fulminado por los potentes golpes que asestaba la chica en su desesperada carrera por salvar a su amigo, alcanzó al hurlock, lo tenía delante, estaba de espaldas a ella, en menos de cinco pasos estaría a su altura pero no era capaz de encontrar a Tamlen, su armadura empezaba a pesar y respirar cada vez era más difícil, el agotamiento le acechaba pero la vida de su amigo estaba en serio peligro. Sin pensarlo, la joven elfa saltó clavando ambas espadas en cada uno de los hombros del hurlock, provocando un alarido de dolor en el monstruo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, aún vivo, el hurlock, desprovisto de arma, lanzó un zarpazo que arañó el brazo izquierdo de Kallian abriéndole una herida de pequeña profundidad,en un último esfuerzo desesperado Kallian arrancó una de sus espadas del cuerpo del hurlock y la hundió en su cuello acabando con su vida.

Un intenso mareo azotó la cabeza de Kallian que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, el sonido del campo de batalla junto a los gritos de algunos compañeros que habían llegado hacia ella se apagaba, el cuerpo del hurlock yacía inerte a su lado, sonrió, había acabado con el líder y sus compañeros estarían acabando ya con los engendros restantes pero... donde estaba Tamlen? Lo buscó desesperadamente con la mirada, algo borrosa, no lo vió y la desesperación la invadió, todos su pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza y el dolor aumentaba.

- Kallian, ¡Kallian! ¿Estás herida? - Unas manos aguantaron su cuerpo y alguien la cogió en brazos impidiendo que cayese al suelo, su voz sonaba lejana y confusa.

- Estoy... estoy bien... - Le costaba articular las palabras, su mandíbula se movía lentamente. - ¡Buscad a Tamlen, debe estar herido! - Sus últimas fuerzas se gastaron con aquellas palabras mientras su visión se desvanecía del todo y su mente se rendía al silencio.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, sinceramente no sé muy bien que escribir, pero me gustaría dar las gracias a todo aquél aquella que lea este fic por esa razón, que lo lea. Acepto todo tipo de críticas sin ningún resentimiento, además llevo meses sin escribir (problemas personales que me quitaron las ganas) y creo que he perdido la poca habilidad que tenía para narrar...

Intentaré ir mejorando con cada capítulo y con esto me despido porque soy muy pesado y solo escribo tonterias xD


	2. Capítulo 1: Revelaciones

**Victoria en Ostagar**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Revelaciones, amargas revelaciones**

* * *

Kallian abrió los ojos con lentitud, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía todos los músculos doloridos, en especial los del brazo izquierdo. ¿Porqué? Se preguntó, no recordaba que había pasado, ni si quiera sabía donde estaba... por el tamaño del lugar parecía una estancia pequeña, seguramente de tela pues la luz solo entraba por minúsculos huecos formados en el techo formados, posiblemente, por el desgaste y la exposición a los elementos de la naturaleza.

Con gran esfuerzo palpó su brazo izquierdo, encontró rápidamente la respuesta a su pregunta, estaba vendado, debía haber sufrido algún tipo de herida, la pregunta esta vez era... no, había más de una pregunta, ¿Quién le había herido? ¿Por qué? ¿Que había pasado?

La chica,algo nerviosa intentó incorporarse pero sus músculos, resentidos y agarrotados, no respondieron como ella quería y acabo con la cabeza apoyada contra las mantas de la estancia de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y, más tranquila, intentó recordar. Recordaba una tarde de cielo nublado, estaba tensando su arco y afilando sus hojas gemelas... no era un simple caza, era una batalla. Recordó a Tamlen reconfortándola con palabras llenas de honor antes del combate.. ¡eso era! ¡Tamlen! Y los engendros, Tamlen se enfrentó contra el hurlock y desapareció de su vista, consiguió herirle y Kallian lo remató después de que este le hiriese en el brazo y luego... luego todo estaba nublado...

Se levantó de golpe, esta vez sus músculos respondieron correctamente, aunque sintió un pinchazo en todas sus extremidades, descorrió la cortina de la estancia y cerró los ojos pensando que la luz solar la deslumbraría, pero no fue así, tan sólo unas puntuales hogueras alumbraban el terreno, en el cielo oscuro la luna se encontraba oculta por un cúmulo de nubes que brillaban con su luz.

¡Kallian! ¿Como te encuentras? No deberías haberte levantado tan pronto, la Custodio dijo que necesitabas recuperarte del todo. - La voz sonó familiar aunque aún no había conseguido reconocerla del todo.

- ¿Fenarel? ¿Qué ha pasado con Tamlen, está bien? Le perdí en la batalla contra el Hurlock y...- La desesperada pregunta de Kallian fue interrumpida.

- Basta, Fenarel, vuelve con los demás, Kallian aún debe descansar.- Apremió la custodio, el joven asintió con la cabeza y se marcho, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de preocupación hacia Kallian.- Me alegro de que estés bien querida, nos has dado un buen susto.

- Custodio... dime que Tamlen está bien - Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos, si estuviese bien ya se lo habrían contado.

- Tamlen... pereció en el combate, la corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos contaminó su herida y no pudo sobrevivir - La cara de la Custodio se ensombreció al contar el suceso.

Tamlen había muerto... lo sabía... lo sabía desde el principio, los golpes que el hurlock le asestó... su armadura no podría resistirlos.

- Murió con valentía en el campo de batalla - Dijo la joven en voz baja sintiendo el cálido roce que las lágrimas ejercían sobre la piel de sus mejillas. - Ahora estará en el seno de los Creadores dando clases de tiro con arco - Finalizó, esbozando una sincera sonrisa pese a no poder reprimir el lloro.

La Custodio abrazó a Kallian con fuerza sorprendida por su fuerza y valor. - Siento que todo esto sea tan repentino, el dolor que alberga mi corazón es tan grande como el tuyo... pero debemos hablar con alguien.

* * *

Al lado de la hoguera se encontraba un humano corpulento, sentado en un tronco moldeado por los propios dalishanos para ser usado de banco, las llamas se reflejaban y bailaban sobre su peto plateado.

Al verlas llegar se levantó y realizó una reverencia ante la joven y sorprendida cazadora mientras les invitaba a sentarse.

- Mis respetos, Kallian. - La elfa respondió con un simple gesto de saludo, no apreciaba a los humanos, pero si tenía alguna relación con su Custodio debía respetarlo, eran las reglas.

Quiso preguntarle a la Custodio que hacía un shemlen en tierras dalishanas pero por respeto prefirió no hacerlo, parecían ser cercanos.

- Prolongar más este acontecimiento solo provocará mas dolor así que zanjaremos esto ahora - Dijo el shemlen y la Custodio dio su aprobación con un gesto afirmativo. - Kallian, debes viajar conmigo y unirte a la orden, lo siento pero no tienes otra opción.

- ¿Como? ¿Viajar con un shemlen... y unirme a los Guardas Grises? - Buscó el apoyo de su custodió pero su mirada le reveló que no lo tenía. - No pienso abandonar a los míos para unirme a una lucha que no es la mía - Espetó la joven que se sentía arrojada a un mar de desgracias.

- Tu cuerpo está maldito por la corrupción de los engendros Kallian - Dijo el humano con una mueca de pena. - Si te quedas aquí morirás; tu única opción es viajar junto a mi y unirte a la orden, es tu única cura.

- Lo siento Kallian, pero es así, he conseguido que mantengas la vida gracias a la magia de los antiguos, pero no servirá de por siempre... - La joven elfa intentó protestar pero la Custodio fue más rápida. - Has sido elegida Kallian, ser un Guarda Gris es un honor que muy pocos tienen la oportunidad de vivir, decepcionarás a Tamlen si te opones y acoges a la muerte causada por la infección.

La imagen del chico se dibujó en la mente de la elfa... Tamlen, ¿Qué harías tú en este momento..?

* * *

Bien pues hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de la primera no autoconclusiva que escribo. De nuevo gracias a todo aquél o aquella que lea esto.

En realidad quería extender un poco el capítulo pero creo que ya es bastante extenso, estoy acostumbrado a leer novelas con capítulos muy extensos pero esto es solo un fanfic así que intentaré no pasarme de esta extensión.

Si alguien lee esto y tiene un poco de tiempo libre le agradecería que me dijese que piensa sobre eso, ¿es una buena extensión? ¿demasiado larga, o quizás corta?

En fin, me enrollo muchísimo... mil perdones! (¿que antiguo suena eso no?


	3. Capítulo 2: Partida

******Victoria en Ostagar**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Partida**

* * *

''Partiremos al medio día, lo siento Kallian, se que es duro para ti'', esas fueron las últimas palabras de Duncan hacía la muchacha.

¿Qué vas a saber tu..? - Susurró la elfa sentada sobre una rama en medio del bosque, la oscuridad cubría todo lo que la envolvía, ocultaba sus lágrimas y llenaba de magia el bosque que dormitaba silencioso.

Tamlen había muerto y ella tenía que abandonar su hogar, su gente.. todo para unirse a una lucha que no era suya.. ¿o quizás si? Le preguntó una voz interior, Duncan se lo había dicho: si no paraban la Ruina sus hermanos se podrían ver afectados, ya habían sufrido un ataque por pequeño que fuese.

Observó las estrellas brillantes en el cielo nocturno, le recordaron a las flores de colores blancos que florecían entre los mares de hierba que ofrecían los claros del Bosque de Brecilia, la imagen de Tamlen tumbado a su lado en uno de esos prados de dibujo en su mente y Kallian volvió a sentir el roce de las lágrimas en su piel mientras apretaba el puño con rabia.

* * *

Las tres pilas de madera se alzaban sobre todo el clan, una para cada uno de los caídos en la batalla. Todo el clan se habia reunido para despedir a los héroes que habían caído para salvar a su gente; Kallian intentó alejar la idea de que esa sería la última vez que estaría reunida con todos, pero el dolor invadió su corazón de nuevo y aunque se mostró serena las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo sus ojos, Fenarel agarró su mano, apoyandola silenciosamente, aquello le ayudó a continuar con la ceremonia de manera mas tranquila.

Despidieron a los dos guerreros dalishanos con dolor en sus corazones y lágrimas en los ojos, las familias de los dos héroes les hicieron honor dejando algún recuerdo sobre su lugar de descanso, recitando hermosas canciones y prometiendo recordar su vida.

Llegó el turno de Tamlen, la ceremonia se siguió igual que se había echo con los dos cazadores anteriores pero a la hora de hacerle honor tan sólo la Custodio, Fenarel y Tyren se acercaron a su lugar de descanso (tanto Kallian como Tamlen eran huerfanos y su familia había sido el clan en si pero no tenían a nadie de su sangre para que les recordase después de su muerte). Todos recordaron a Tamlen delante de los presentes y narraron su valentía al afrontar al hurlock que acabó con su vida él solo. Tyren acabó su discurso y depositó sobre la pila de piedra una pulsera hilada con el pelo de su larga cabellera del que colgaba una placa de metal con la runa élfica de ''valor''.

- Era un regalo que le hice antes de la batalla - Confesó la chica. - Él lo rechazó, dijo que no sería digno de llevarlo hasta que acabase la batalla y demostrase su valor, me prometío que una vez acabada la batalla lo llevaría con mucho orgullo... - Rompió a llorar y Kallian la abrazó, sabía que Tyren estaba enamorada de Tamlen y que este correspondía a su amor. Tyren agradeció el gesto y dejó paso a la otra elfa para que diese su último adiós al chico.

Se paró frente a a la pila, sus piernas temblaron durante un segundo pero se mantuvo serena mientras entonaba su despedida con una voz dulce, cargada de pena y dolor.

''Más allá del bien y el mal hay un campo.

Cuando un alma yace sobre su hierba,

el mundo esta en equilibrio.

Me reuniré contigo allí, lo prometo.'' _(1)_

Cuando pronunció la última palabra alargó su mano hasta su espalda y descolgó el arco de madera, lo observó con melanconía y lo colocó al lado de la pulsera de Tyren. Era un arco pequeño, fabricado con la tosca madera de un olmo y su forma era algo irregular. Sonrió. Tamlen se lo había regalado al cumplir los siete años, su nombre estaba tallado en la madera.

Se quedó parada sin saber que hacer o decir, está vez fue Tyren quién le abrazó y a su lado estaba Fenarel también, habían pasado de ser un grupo de cuatro a tres y pronto a dos, su tiempo en el clan se acababa...

- Prometedme que cuidaréis del clan - Dirigió una rápida mirada a la pila. - y a él, porfavor - Los jovenes asintieron y Kallian salió corriendo del lugar, ocultando sus lágrimas, nadie la siguió, todos sabían la carga que estaba soportando.

* * *

Arco, karkaj, flechas, el cinto con siete prqueñas dagas y sus hojas cortas, estaba todo, no necesitaba nada más. Se vistió con la ropa que la distinguía como cazadora y se abrigó con una capa de negra piel de lobo, su pelo, rojizo como el fuego, brillaba con fuerza al contrastar con el color negro de la piel.

El sol estaba en su posición mas alta pero incluso su brillo parecía débil y triste, anunciando el momento de su partida.

Avanzó con delicadeza por el campamento, gobernado por el silencio. Caminaba despacio y tan sólo el sonido de sus pisadas le acompañaba en su dolorosa despedida. Duncan esperaba a la salida del bosque, su rostro se mostraba afligido; la chica sintió cierto aprecio por el hombre, parecía sentir de verdad lo que estaba pasando.

- Si estás lista podemos marchar - Kallian asintió sin emitir ningún sonido.

Se giraron para emprender el camino pero una voz les ordenó detenerse, al volver la vista hacía atrás la chica se encontró con todo su clan.

- Deja que los tuyos te abracen por última vez - La Custodio se acercó abrazandola por última vez.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de su clan (afortunadamente, en vista del tiempo, no demasiado grande) se despidieron individualmente de Kallian, todos le apoyaron, le infudieron fuerza, le prometieron soñar con su honor y juraron no olvidarla así como expresaron su deseo de volver a verla una vez su tarea finalizase.

Tyren y Fenarel fueron los últimos y los que mas animaron a la chica pese a ser, seguramente los que también sufrían mas el dolor de perderla.

- Tenemos algo para ti - Dijo Tyren mientras le colocaba un colgante y Fenarel lo cerraba en torno al cuello de la chica. - Es nuestro recuerdo para ti lethallan_ (2)_.

Kallian observó el colgante, la cuerda estaba echa de una tela enrollada de forma que parecía irrompible incluso por las manos de un fuerte guerrero enano, dos cuencas negras a cada lado de un gran colmillo conformaban el resto del collar. El colmillo pertenecía a un gran lobo; ¿como iba a olvidarlo? lo cazó ella misma junto a Tamlen, Fenarel y Tyren cuando aún no eran cazadores, les costó abatirlo incluso entre los cuatro pero fueron alabados por los adultos aunque reñidos por la custodio por enfrentarse a tan temible bestia. Kallian esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Pasó el dedo por la longitud del colmillo y se dió cuenta de que tenía marcadas dos runas, una pertenecía a _Rhevas, _''libre'' en el idioma élfico, la otra era _Vhenan, _''corazón''.

- Corazón libre - Pronunciaron los dos jóvenes a la vez. - Siempre serás una de las nuestros Kallian, tu pueblo no te olvidará nunca. - Afirmaron. Los pueblos dalishanos eran pueblos de elfos libres que no se sometían al yugo de los humanos, eran los corazones libres que poblaban el Bosque de Brecilia.

* * *

Los pasos de los dos viajeros se alejaban ya del bosque, la joven Kallian agarraba con fuerza el colmillo de lobo que colgaba de su cuello mientras sentía como una sensación de calidez inundaba su corazón ganando terreno al frío dolor que lo había ocupado durante los últimos sucesos.

**Nota del autor (1): **Las palabras entonadas por Kallian durante el funeral de Tamlen están extraídas del final de ''Dragon Age Redemptions'' (la recomiendo a quién no la haya visto).

**Nota del autor (2): **Lethallan es un título usado idioma élfico para referirse a personas queridas (para quién lea manga o vea anime o simplemente sepa japonés; es un título como -kun o -chan). Las palabras que uso en idioma élfico no son inventadas, podéis leerlas (si quéreis) en la wiki de Dragon Age:  wiki/Elven_language

o0o0o0o0o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, a partir de ahora el rumbo de la historia cambiará (aunque los que hayáis jugado la historia del elfo/a errante os habréis dado cuenta de que ya lo he modificado todo un poco) y aunque seguirá algo el argumento del juego lo hará de otra manera, creo que esto le dará un auténtico valor y personalidad a la historia :3

Gracias a todo el que lea esto y gracias en especial a_ Nura de Mithlond _por inspirarme para escribir esta historia y devolverme las ganas de volver a escribir con sus magnificas historias y a _obito kun 9520 _por todo su apoyo, sin él no me sería nada fácil escribir de nuevo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Bienvenida a Ostagar

**Victoria en Ostagar**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Bievenida a Ostagar**

* * *

La noche teñía el cielo de oscuridad, la poca luz que se filtraba a través de las nubes que cubrían la luna iluminaba el paisaje con tonalidades blancas, las planta y arbustos tomaban un aspecto fantasmal y la punta de una flecha emitía leves reflejos desde una zona elevada del terreno.

- No serás capaz de acertarle Kallian, no gastes las flechas así, las necesitaremos en la batalla - Duncan observaba la mancha oscura que se apreciaba sobre los matojos de hierba bajo ellos, apenas podía distinguir al ciervo, si es que de verdad lo era, intentar darle caza era una tontería.

Kallian hizo caso omiso del Guarda, llevaban dos días alimentándose únicamente de fruta y esta era una buena presa. Tensó la cuerda del arco con fuerza y soltó los dedos, la flecha rasgó el aire como si este tuviese masa propia y el cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo.

La mirada de Duncan no podía contener su sorpresa - Sé que la vista y puntería de los elfos superan la de los humanos, pero abatir un ciervo desde esta distancia, con esta luz y con una sola flecha no es algo normal ni si quiera para alguien de tu raza - Kallian se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a por su presa abatida.

Eligieron una pared rocosa contra la que acampar ya que les cubría las espaldas mientras disfrutaban de la cena y del calor de una hoguera aunque no debían temer ningún ataque, estaban demasiado cerca del bosque de Brecilia como para ser atacados por humanos y demasiado lejos de Ostagar como para encontrar engendros tenebrosos. La chica no había dirigido la palabra a Duncan desde el comienzo del viaje, se había dicho que nunca lo haría, pero el Guarda no parecía estar molesto por su silencio y ella se sentía sola y perdida, Tamlen había muerto, ella se veía arrastrada a una batalla que creía innecesaria, era una batalla para proteger a los humanos, no a los elfos y ella no sentía aprecio alguno por los humanos. Se entretuvo dando vueltas a una pequeña rama entre sus dedos mientras, encogida sobre si misma, observaba como las llamas danzaban incansables.

- Duerme, yo me encargaré de la guardia esta noche, el único peligro posible en estos parajes es el ataque de algún animal hambriento.

La pelirroja se recostó contra la piel de lobo, la cual había extendido en el suelo, se tapó con ella y cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor de la hoguera acariciando la piel de su cara y deseando despertar al lado de Tamlen, sin preocupaciones, humanos, batallas o Guardas Grises.

* * *

El sonido producido por el choque entre el metal de las herraduras de los corceles y la grava del camino se había convertido ya en lo único que ocupaba la mente de Kallian. Habían conseguido un par de caballos a buen precio por la simple razón de que se dirigían hacia Ostagar, hacia la Espesura de Korcari y hacia la Ruina mientras que la gente se alejaba por todos sus medios del lugar; la idea le parecía absurda a la chica, ella podía correr durante más tiempo y a igual velocidad que cualquier bestia usada por humanos.

El viaje ya se había alargado durante seis largos días y el frío aliento del viento que anunciaba la llegada del invierno se había llevado con él todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones de Kallian, donde antes estaba el dolor y la tristeza ahora solo sentía un indiferente vacío. Estaba confusa, había perdido todo lo que tenía y se veía arrastrada a una batalla inútil, se había repetido lo mismo cientos de veces, pero eso no iba a cambiar su situación, debía aceptarlo y luchar o acabaría pereciendo en pocos días.

Una nube de polvo en la distancia llamó su atención, por el tamaño de la columna marrón que se elevaba desde el suelo debía de tratarse de un grupo de al menos diez jinetes. Hacía ya dos días que no se encontraban con un solo viajero por lo que solo podía significar una cosa, estaban cerca de Ostagar.

La observación de la elfa no estuvo lejos de acertar, eran doce jinetes, todos vestían con una armadura fereldiana ligera y armados con una espada de longitud media, todos menos el que encabezaba el grupo. Kallian lo observó mientras bajaba del caballo, era joven, cabello rubio, vestía una armadura algo mas pesada, reluciente y con un grifo grabado sobre el peto; de su espalda colgaba un enorme mandoble, un arma que no podía manejar cualquier persona. Sin embargo tenía la misma cara de idiota que la chica ya había visto en todos los humanos.

La joven elfa permaneció quieta mientras el líder de la patrulla y Duncan se saludaban amistosamente y este ultimo presentaba sus respetos y agradecimientos a los demás jinetes hasta que el chico se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en la cara y una mirada que parecía contener admiración o respeto.

- Andaran atish'an (1), mi nombre es Alistair, es un honor tener a una hija de los bosques entre nuestras filas - El saludo cogió de improvisto a Kallian, no sabía si tomárselo como una broma o como un milagro, se sentía sola y desconsolada, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese tal Alistair conocía su idioma, quizás era un regalo del destino, alguien con quién poder hablar.

- Ma serannas (2) Alistair, mi nombre es Kallian. ¿Como sabes qué soy Dalishana? y ¿Como es qué conoces nuestro idioma? - Estaba desbordada, sabía que era una tontería pero después de todo lo que había pasado y esos seis días sin intercambiar una palabra... escuchar el idioma de su pueblo había despertado en ella una acogedora sensación de tranquilidad.

- Bueno en cuanto a lo de tu origen, las marcas de tu frente y manos te delatan - La chica no pudo evitar lanzar una rápida mirada a sus manos, una tinta de color oscuro las decoraba formando una forma abstracta en el centro que se extendía en líneas finas por sus dedos, igual que en su frente, era la marca que demostraba su rango de cazadora - Y sobre lo de tu idioma... simplemente me parece justo, e interesante, saber algo de vuestro idioma tal como vosotros sabéis el nuestro.

Kallian no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, era raro, se sentía confusa, un cúmulo de ideas, sensaciones y sentimientos se agolpaban en su cabeza pero se sentía a gusto por primera vez en días. Sin embargo algo en su cabeza se hacía notar por encima de todo lo demás y se lo repetía a si misma una y otra vez: _Solo es un estúpido humano más._

* * *

La vista era impresionante. Las enormes murallas se alzaban entre dos montañas, en el centro se extendía una enorme puerta de metal, debían hacer falta al menos diez o once hombres para poder moverla, más allá de dicha puerta se extendía un puente de piedra gigantesco que conectaba las montañas entre si. Bajo el puente, siguiendo las gigantescas columnas que lo sostenían se apreciaba otra gran puerta, mas grande que la anterior, que cerraba el paso construido entre las dos edificaciones rocosas. Siguiendo la longitud del puente hacia delante se observaba la gloriosa fortaleza de Ostagar, habitada por los antiguos habitantes del imperio de Tevinter cuatro siglos atrás, antes de la primera ruina.

- Aunque es vieja se conservaba bastante bien - Comentó Duncan mientras avanzaban por el vertiginoso puente de piedra que hacía a la vez de muralla, abajo, en el paso.

Aunque algunos bloques de piedra se habían precipitado al vacío el puente (como todo Ostagar) guardaba con majestuosidad la importancia que las leyendas y los años habían dado a su nombre. Pese a la velocidad de los corceles tardaron unos largos minutos en atravesarlo, no hacía falta dudar que estaba construido para evitar cualquier invasión enemiga; las torres que se alzaban sobre el puente podían defender el puente fácilmente, eso si el enemigo conseguía atravesar las puertas de metal.

Pasaron bajo el arco de entrada a la fortaleza tan solo Duncan, Alistair y Kallian, desmontaron y entraron en el bastión. Estar bajo la estructura la hacía parecer aún mas esplendorosa, estaba formada por numerosos patios enormes decorados con inmensas columnas y gloriosas estatuas blancas que ya ni conservaban su antiguo color ni su antigua gloria. La torre de Ishal se elevaba sobre el lugar, coronandolo, era la edificación mas alta que la joven pelirroja había visto nunca, tampoco ningún árbol del Bosque de Brecilia podía compararse en tamaño. Toda la torre estaba plagada de enredaderas que la cubrían casi por completo, algunas ocultas bajo la enorme bandera con el símbolo fereldiano que colgaba de lo alto de la torre recordando a quién pertenecía dicho bastión. Parecía un lugar mágico, un lugar como aquellos que describían los cuentos que había escuchado de los ancianos de su clan en su mas tierna infancia.

Sin embargo, pese a que en aquellos cuentos se respiraba la felicidad en el lugar donde se encontraban no era así. Innumerables personas (en su mayoría soldados) y tiendas plagaban la zona, era el aspecto del campamento principal, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: guerra y la guerra no traía felicidad a nadie, o al menos no a Kallian.

- Bienvenida a Ostagar Kallian - Alistair puso una mano sobre su hombro, como si supiese las preocupaciones que ocupaban la mente de la chica y quisiese calmarlas.

- Vamos, te enseñaré nuestro pabellón, puedes descansar allí hasta la noche, cuando celebraremos la ceremonia de iniciación, no podemos dejar que la infección se extienda mas por tu cuerpo - Duncan arrastró las palabras con cierto dolor, Kallian supo que aquél hombre no quería que ella siguiese ese camino pero no quedaba otra solución. Por unos segundos se sintió mal por no haberle dirigido la palabra en todos estos días pero no medió palabra, tan solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a los dos Guardas por el camino empedrado.

**Nota del autor (1):** Un saludo formal en idioma élfico.

**Nota del autor (2):** (También pertenece al idioma élfico) Agradecimiento.

o0o0o0o0o

Bueno hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo, siento que tengo muchas cosas que escribir pero no me vienen tantas a la cabeza. Bueno, he estado espeso, pero que muuuuuuuuuuuy espeso y creo que se va a notar en este capítulo, espero no decepcionar a nadie. Estoy pasando por malos momentos en lo que a relaciones amorosas se refiere y aunque no debería hacerlo me dificulta bastante para escribir. No escribo esto por contarle mis problemas a nadie, solo es un intento de justificación por la pésima calidad (hablo demasiado, lo sé).

Quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a todo aquél o aquella que lea esto y en especial a Veranchan que me ha dejado unos estupendos reviews que me ayudarán mucho a mejorar y, seamos sinceros, siempre se agradece mucho entrar y ver que hay reviews nuevos y aún mas cuando son de tal extensión y tienen consejos así de buenos :3

PD: Como estoy de vacaciones apenas puedo conectarme así que no puedo subir capítulos regularmente como se ha notado, después de la primera semana de setiembre intentaré actualizar semanalmente!


	5. Capítulo 4: Guarda Gris

******Victoria en Ostagar**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Guarda Gris**

* * *

La gran cantidad de hogueras que ardían en el patio central daban un aspecto acogedor al lugar y llenaban el ambiente de un fuerte olor a madera quemada. Los soldados que no estaban de servicio se encontraban, en su totalidad, en ese lugar. Dispersos entre las muchas hogueras, contando historias, cantando canciones sobre batallas y derramando el líquido de sus jarras en sus gargantas.

Aunque el ambiente era acogedor e invitaba a ser compartido por todos, Kallian, pese a estar caminando entre todos esos soldados, lo evitaba. Parecía una sombra, algo inmaterial, casi inexistente, caminaba entre la muchedumbre silenciosamente, con la cabeza erguida, la mirada fija en las escaleras que se extendían en la otra punta del campamento y su largo pelo rojizo ondeando en su espalda y arrancando destellos de la luz que ofrecían los fuegos. Los hombres la miraban curiosos, quizás se preguntaban el porque no se unía a ellos, era su segunda noche allí y aún no había intercambiado una sola palabra con nadie excepto con Alistair, con quién parecía sentirse cómoda por mucho que no quisiese reconocerlo. Fuese cual fuese la razón de aquellas miradas de curiosidad Kallian no llegó a conocerlas, atravesó por completo el campamento sin que nadie le dijese una sola palabra.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, el corazón le latía mas fuerte por cada uno de los escalones que atravesaba, los pies le pesaban y el miedo se apoderaba de ella poco a poco. _No sigas Kallian, retrocede, huye, corre y vuelve con los tuyos._ Se paró en seco en el penúltimo escalón, podía ver el brillo de luces mas adelante. _No sigas Kallian, tu no has elegido esto, no tienes porque hacerlo. _La voz, su propia voz o la voz que adaptaba el miedo para apoderarse de su mente, le gritaba desde dentro de su ser.

Retrocedió un pie, las luces desaparecieron, el alboroto lejano de los soldados desapareció, el cielo, los escalones, las columnas que adoraban el camino, todo desapareció para volverse negro y sumirse en la oscuridad. La voz seguía gritando, amenazaba con hacerse con todo su ser, empezó a dudar de que solo fuese temor.

- Está bien Kallian, puedes hacerlo, sabes que puedes - Algo se apoyo en su hombro, una voz conocida sonó junto a ella, no podía ver quién era, solo había oscuridad, una oscuridad fría y densa.

- No, no puedo... yo no he decidido todo esto no sé por que... - Su voz se quebró, no podía creer que tuviese tanto miedo, no entendía porque estaba tan aterrada.

- Claro que puedes, no temas, tu corazón es fuerte, el miedo no puede contigo - Algo tocó su mano, otra mano se enlazó con la suya, era cálida, reconfortante. La oscuridad se empezó a diluir - Vamos juntos, te prometo que no pasará nada – Era una promesa tonta pero le hacía sentirse segura.

La mano de esa persona apretó levemente la suya mientras cogía la otra y le acompañaba por los dos escalones que quedaban, la oscuridad siguió desapareciendo, poco a poco. _¿Tamlen, eres tú?_ No hubo respuesta. El paisaje se dibujó frente a ella, un largo pasillo empedrado, enormes columnas blancas deterioradas por el tiempo lo adornaban a cada lado; al final de dicho pasillo las columnas formaban un medio circulo culminado por un techo de piedra.

Duncan se encontraba al final, junto a una estatua majestuosa de un animal que la elfa no había tenido oportunidad de ver nunca. Un pequeño altar se erigía sobre el centro del lugar semicircular que se encontraba iluminado por una gran cantidad de velas.

Dieron otro paso más, ahora era más fácil caminar, se sentía mas ligera, apretó las manos de su acompañante, insegura aún pero con menos miedo.

- Bien Kallian, ya esta, solo unos pocos pasos mas - Esta vez reconoció la voz.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa deseando que el color rojizo que había adoptado la piel de sus mejillas no notase mucho a la luz de las velas.

- Muchas gracias Alistair, puedo continuar sola desde aquí - ¿Como no podía haberse dado cuenta de quién era? Se sentía sumamente avergonzada pero había algo mas, un extraño calor en su pecho.

Alistair asintió y la soltó colocándose a su lado mientras caminaban hasta Duncan, Kallian no era capaz de apartar la vista de la estatua, al examinarla con mas detalle se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente blanca y completa, como si alguien se hubiese dedicado durante años a conservarla con gran dedicación.

- Que el viento te acompañe en tu camino, joven Kallian.

- Y que las estrellas guíen el tuyo Duncan - El Guarda asintió, le había costado bastante ganarse la confianza de la pelirroja pero parecía que al fin le consideraba un amigo.

- No hay razón para aplazar mas esto. Como bien sabes Kallian, estamos aquí para que realices el juramento y entres en la orden de los Guardas Grises - La chica asintió intentando ocultar su miedo - Alistair, por favor.

Alistair lanzó una última mirada a Kallian, como intentando decirle que todo iba a salir bien antes de recitar las palabras – _Uníos__ a nosotros hermanos y herman__as. Uníos a nosotros en las sombras donde vigilamos. Uníos a nosotros para llevar a la tarea irrenunciable. Y si debes morir, debes saber que tu sacrificio no será olvidado. Y que un día nos reuniremos contigo._

'' Tu sacrificio no será olvidado '' Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Kallian al pensar en esas palabras. El miedo estaba volviendo, esa inseguridad tan grande que la atenazaba.

_Puedes huir Kallian, estos humanos no podrían alcanzarte nunca, no tienes porque enfrentarte a esto. _Retrocedió un paso, la voz sonó de nuevo, esta vez más clara y tentativa.

- No cedas Kallian, es la infección la que habla, tu no piensas eso, sabes que sobrevivirás, sabes que puedes superar esto sin problema - La chica dio medio paso adelante - No puede contra ti Kallian, tu eres mucho mas fuerte, lucha para demostrarlo!

Un paso al frente, Alistair sonrió y Kallian pudo oír un susurro en su mente. _Tu puedes Kallian, nada puede detenerte. _Está vez no era Alistair quien hablaba.

Agarró la copa, era completamente de metal, plata, o eso parecía. Duncan sonrió y le dirigió una mirada de seguridad. La copa pesaba mas de lo que parecía y estaba helada, completamente helada. La levantó, el líquido besó sus labios y empezó a derramarse por su boca y su garganta. _Nada puede detenerte Kallian... _El susurro desapareció en su mente mientras la copa golpeaba el suelo y sus ojos se cerraban, sintió unos brazos agarrándola por detrás y un leve susurro en su mente antes de desaparecer.

_¿Tamlen...? ¿Eres tu...?_

* * *

Las imágenes se sucedían demasiado rápido, había engendros tenebrosos por todas partes, el lugar era extraño... parecía algún lugar bajo tierra, fuego, lava, metales chocando entre ellos... apenas tenía tiempo de ver nada. Negro, algo negro y grande ¿Que era? Rugió, un enorme rugido que Kallian solo pudo relacionar con el grito de la maldad, con la declaración de la oscuridad, de la desesperación y de la locura.

* * *

- Tranquila, no intentes levantarte aún, descansa un poco - La cabeza le dolía a horrores, la boca le sabia a hierro y tenía la vista nublosa.

No fue capaz de contestar, solo espero a que todo pasase, mantuvo los ojos abiertos hasta que se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Una mirada rápida le reveló que aún se encontraba en el lugar de la ceremonia ¿Seguía viva entonces? Duncan no estaba y Alistair... Se incorporó rápidamente alejándose del cuerpo de Alistair donde se encontraba reposada pero al ponerse de pie las piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer, si no fuese porque Alistair fue más rápido que ella y consiguió cogerla.

Y allí se encontraba ella, la nueva Guarda Gris (o eso suponía ella porque no recordaba que es lo que había pasado durante la ceremonia), una joven y orgullosa elfa en los brazos de un estúpido humano... y sin embargo se sentía bien allí aunque no era capaz de entender la razón.

Alistair la miró con cara de preocupación - ¿Kallian estás bien?

- Sí... solo ha sido un momento de debilidad, ya estoy bien.

- No me refería a eso, es algo normal después de la ceremonia, lo digo porque tienes la cara muy roja...

La chica se quedó callada, hasta Alistair lo había notado. Se enrojeció aún más si era posible deseando que la tierra se la tragase mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, aún así se sorprendió a ella misma sonriendo.

o0o0o0o0o

Cuarto capítulo terminado, a partir de aquí tengo pensando darle a la historia un poco mas de acción y centrarme un poco en la batalla contra la ruina sin dejar de lado los otros aspectos que le dan forma al relato.

Debo llevar como un mes sin subir nada, si alguien lee esto (que no lo tengo muy claro) pido disculpas, he tenido las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, luego me han tenido casi 3 semanas sin internet... en realidad el capítulo lleva mucho escrito, el problema es que no puedo subirlo...

Gracias a todo el que lo lea, es muy importante para mi y significa muchísimo, gracias! :)


End file.
